Pleasant Days
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: ((If you have not read Vocaloids Are Real, I would advise ou to read it before reading this)) Adelia Thompson's life has been turned upside down after the day her father created the real life Vocaloids. Join her and her crazy siblings as she experiences life with her friends, the one and only Vocaloids. Contains Vocaloid and OCs. I do not own Vocaloid. R&R please!


**Hey guys! After a long time of pleasant resting lots of procrastinating, I've decided to make another story for Vocaloids Are Real! It's not related to Getting Them Back or This Means War, but whatever! And, thank you to Music Tail Girl and Rose Verdict for answering my question! **

**Now, welcome to **_**Pleasant Days**_**! **

Chapter 1: My Intro

As Rin Kagamine, the second Vocaloid, pulls me out of the car, I raise an eyebrow.

"Am I being kidnapped?" I ask, all polite-like and nicely, most unlike someone being kidnapped.

"Eh? No, of course not!" she replies with a small laugh.

"Then what was Len grabbing me from the living room by grabbing me around the waist and carrying me over his shoulder all about?" I enquire.

"Bah, ignore Mr Banana-Freak, he's so un-gentlemanly," my best friend replies, "That is no way to treat a lady, Len!" she calls to her twin, who is way ahead of us.

"Shut it, Rin!" Len yells, irritated. Just last month, Len had developed a very Tsundere attitude. Luka said that he was growing up. Miku said it was part of boyhood. Kaito said it was called 'being an idiot'. Nevertheless, we've all adjusted to it.

I get into the car, and take out my notebook, where I record all my actions during the day. The tip of my blue pen touches the surface of the crisp white paper, and I begin to write….

The name's Adelia Suzume Thompson, 14 years old this December. I have medium length, layered chocolate brown hair left loose and flowing past my shoulders. I'm not very tall, about the same height as Rin (which results in both of our heads reaching Len's nose (don't ask me how Len grows so tall. It must be the bananas he eats all the time….). My hobbies include drawing, trolling people with the Kagamine twins and watching anime (preferably _Hetalia: Axis Powers_, _Attack On Titan _and _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_). My favourite countries are Norway (I once read up that it's the least-stressed out country ever!), Iceland, Japan and Belgium (*cough cough UNNECESARY INFROMATION cough cough*). I have a liking for reading fanfics that are the [anime boy character] x reader ones. I have two elder siblings, James Tsunayoshi Thompson and Louisa Moena Thompson.

And there's one more special fact about me: there are exactly ten Vocaloids (well, Teto's an Utauloid BUT WHO CARES) living in my house! My Dad, Alfred Thompson, is a scientist, and somehow or rather, he managed to make a human replica of the Vocaloids! I have no idea how he did that, since that is way too complicated for a fourteen year-old to understand, but let me get one thing straight: my Dad's AWESOME.

Anyway, I get along really well with the Kagamine twins the most, since they were there from the start, and due to this, most girls at school dislike me for this, since they feel that I'm 'taking away their Len-kun'. Hmph. You know what my friend Rosa would say in this type of scenario? "Beat 'em up", she would say. But unfortunately, Rosa's moved back to Germany, her home country. Jeremy? He's transferred to another school. Miranda? We haven't heard from her in ages. Luckily, there's always Sakura, the 18 year-old, cotton-candy addicted girl (I think she's a lady now, wow, she's grown), and Maki, the 16 year old, giggly girl that always hangs around with us with her plushies (they're so adorable and cuddly!). They too are Vocaloid lovers, and not those insane fangirls, so they're tolerated by us and treated like family.

So far, everything has passed off without a hitch; birthdays come and go, exams aren't failed, fangirls are avoided, experiments go well, and manga chapters update. Heh, things were normal, but with a household of one of the most famous digital singers in the world, how could things just be _normal_?

**YEAHHHHHHH ONE CHAPTER DOWNNNNN! It took me two days to write this, ah…..**

**Anyway! I've decided to change my concept of writing! Okay, how about this: you guys, the readers, give me requests on what you want me to write about? Like special outings, Christmas gatherings, tours around the world, that kinda jazz. How about it, eh? I would like to please you guys very much and take your opinions into consideration! Just a few rules: absolutely NO yaoi or yuri, it must be appropriate and it must be AWESOME. Alright, that is all! Bye, people~! **


End file.
